Little Slytherin Prince drarry
by dramatic.and.problematic
Summary: Draco and Harry screw up their potion and it leaves Draco as a 2 year old. - "So, De-Aging Potion, huh? I think it would be interesting to see a baby Malfoy. I bet you looked like a troll. Then again, you still do." Harry jeered.


_Slam!_

"Open your books to page 567, now!" Professor Severus Snape bellowed. "On this page you will see the potion _Convertat Horologium Tergum_ , also known as the De-Aging Potion." He flicked his wand and the name of the potion and what page it is on was scrawled on the board behind him.

"You'll brew this potion and have it perfected by the end of this period, or there will be some _dire consequences."_ Snape turned around dramatically, his robes billowing around him.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Malfoy raised his hand. Harry snorted, turning to Ron on his left side, "What a teacher's pet."

"10 points from Gryffindor for your comment, Potter." Malfoy looked smug. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Are we to work alone on this or will we be working with another?" Snape looked thoughtful, which isn't good because that means he is planning something dreadful.

"I'll be assigning your partners," Snape said and grinned mischievously, "Yes. Weasley!" Ron's head shot up to look at the slimy git.

"Yes?" Ron muttered.

"You'll work with Crabbe. Granger, you work with Parkinson-" Harry doesn't bother paying attention until Snape said "Mr. Potter, you'll work with Mr. Malfoy."

"What!" Harry spat.

"Preposterous!" Malfoy quipped.

"10 more points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape sneered.

"Malfoy said something too!"

"Another 10 points for continuing to argue, Potter." Harry just glared and huffed a 'Yes, sir.' Harry grabbed his stuff and he walked over to the table where that aristocratic bastard, Malfoy, was seated. He looked at Ron who shrugged sympathetically.

"Hello, Potter." Malfoy smiled.

"Fuck off."

"Now, now, Hogwarts' Golden Boy can't be saying such foul things!" Harry just continued to be silent, he didn't want to get into it with Malfoy right now and risk losing his house more points.

"Potter. Potter. Potter. Pot-" Harry elbowed him while Snape wasn't looking.

"Wasn't very nice of you, Potty Potter."

"As I was saying, you'll be brewing this and one person will be testing it, to make sure it works." Snape went on. Neville groaned from two tables away, the Slytherin who was paired with him looked a little nervous.

"You're testing it." Malfoy said.

"Not confident in your potions abilities?" Harry mused.

"Er, no! I am better than you at potions and I'll prove it! I'll test the potion."

Harry grinned, it was so easy to screw with the blonde boy. He looked at the potions book, "Okay, we start with the Jewelweed-"

"I can read, Potter."

"Oh, really? Your father doesn't do that for you as well?" Malfoy's smug grin fell and he turned to look at Harry.

"I'm capable of doing things myself, thank you very much." Struck a nerve, did I? Malfoy turned back to the cauldron and dropped some ingredients in. He seemed to be bothered by Harry's comment and Harry wondered why. Malfoy was always making comments about his father. "My father will hear about this! My father this, my father that…" It was kind of annoying. Whatever, it's not like Malfoy's daddy issues were any of his concern. Harry shrugged and Malfoy gave him a weird look.

"Let's continue working, what's next?" Harry said in an attempt to be civil. Surprisingly, they were able to finish the first half of the potion without arguing. Harry fell back in his seat, sighing.

"What are you sighing for? Didn't I do most of the work, Potter?"

"Yeah right, Malfoy." He's got a point though.

"Whatever. It has to simmer for 10 minutes, so we just have to wait and add in the-" Harry stopped listening. It's hard to listen to that snobby voice for a prolonged amount of time.

"Potty. Hey, Potty, sleepy head! Potter, wake up before Snape sees you." Harry blinked his eyes open.

"What?"

"You bloody idiot! You fell asleep, it's done simmering now, I've added in the toad saliva and mint."

"Oh. Sorry?" Why did he wake me up instead of calling Snape over to, I don't know, pour some cold water on me. Well, it doesn't matter right now.

"What's next in the potion?"

"Mixing in the," Malfoy looked at the potions book, "Pixie's honey. Huh, I didn't know of such a thing." Harry was only slightly listening to Malfoy, he was too busy pondering why he fell asleep. He thought about how he slept last night, which wasn't very well, thanks to his memories of old Voldy torturing him. It's been a year since he was defeated and Harry had gone back to school to finish his 7th year at Hogwarts.

" _Crucio!" Pain wracked his body, but he refused to let himself scream, giving Voldemort the satisfaction. Again and again, "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"_

 _His body was shrieked at him, and in his head he forced himself to a better place. The Quidditch pitch, zooming around, he's almost there- Aha, I have it!_

" _Harry Potter has caught the golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins!"_

 _His friends are there, Ron flew up to him and gave him a high-five, Hermione cheered from the Gryffindor stands. Sirius and Remus were there, smiling and waving proudly. "That's my godson, right there!" He flew to the ground and stood there taking in all the congratulatory cheering, the warm sunlight on his face, a gentle breeze blew his hair in his face._

" _Crucio!" His happy place faded away, except now instead of just him being tortured, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there as well. Screams rang out around him. "Harry! This is all your fault, look at them! They are in pain because of you." Voldemort ceased his torture on Harry for a moment. "They are screaming, they are screaming in pain, Harry Potter. Listen to them."_

" _No! You are the reason we're here, it is_ _ **your**_ _fault." Voldemort chuckled and shouted "Crucio!"_

Harry looked back at Malfoy, who was very focused on his potion. Our potion, he corrected himself.

"So, De-Aging Potion, huh? I think it would be interesting to see a baby Malfoy. I bet you looked like a troll. Then again, you still do." Harry jeered.

"Better looking than you, Potter." Malfoy said, not looking up.

"That's not true, I am the most handsome wizard world!" He said, partially sarcastic.

"Doubtful." Malfoy looked up this time and made eye contact, then his eyes ran up and down Harry's body. "Hmm, perhaps."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered and blushed.

"Getting all hot and bothered, are we now, Potty? For what it's worth, _I_ wouldn't look twice at you, Boy Who Lived." Harry didn't reply, not knowing whether to be flattered or insulted by the exchange with the Slytherin boy.

"No," Harry murmured. Malfoy laughed, and Harry was surprised because it wasn't the cold, cruel laugh he usually heard.

"Well, it's done. No thanks to you, Potter." he said, sneering. Malfoy got the attention of Snape and had him come over to check the potion.

"Looks exceptional, go ahead and test it." Snape said, not looking entirely enthralled by the potion. At least I'm not testing it, and if something is wrong, it's entirely Malfoy's fault because as stated, I did little to nothing. Malfoy picked up the vial with the potion we had created and downed it in one swig.

"That was atrocious, I blame you, Potter."

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Harry thought the potion would make him younger, he thought perhaps he misread something.

"Well, yeah. I should be 'De-aging' right about now," he paused, "maybe it just needs a little time." and so they waited until 5 minutes later Malfoy looked a little green and said, "Should we get Professor Snape?"

"Yeah," Malfoy slumped down in his chair, holding his stomach. "Well, are you going to call him over, Potter?"

"Oh, right, yeah." Harry looked concerned, "Professor Snape! I think something's wrong with Malfoy!" Ron looked at Harry and grinned, "Oh, there's definitely something wrong with him, bloody ferret."

"5 points from Gryffindor, Weasley." Ron turned as red as his hair.

"I need to stop commenting out loud."

Snape walked over to our table and stood beside Malfoy. "What seems to be wrong, Malfoy?"

"I think we- we did something wrong with our potion. I feel sick-" Malfoy then proceeded to throw up onto Snape's black robes. Ron, who was having the time of his life on the other side of the room, burst into laughter.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, be quiet!" Snape cast a cleaning charm on his robes and then said, "Continue working on your potions, if I find out any one of you were _lollygagging_ in my absence, you'll have a full week worth of detention." He helped Malfoy up and out of the classroom, presumably to the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked at Ron and mouthed, "Got what he deserved, huh?" Ron nodded and smiled.

Fucking Malfoy.

* * *

Draco looked up at the ceiling while Madame Pomfrey ran tests. The first few minutes he was angry with himself. Whatever happened was entirely his fault and as much as he would like to blame Potter, he couldn't. After his self-hate fest was over, his mind turned to Potter. He didn't seem bothered at _all_ that I was feeling unwell, how rude of him! The nerve that Gryffindor had! A wave of nausea passed over him and he groaned.

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey? What's wrong with me?" he attempted to sit up, but just ended up feeling dizzy. He decided just to lie there.

"Well, as you know, your potion was a little, er, different than expected. I suspect too much Jewelweed," Draco sensed a 'and' in there somewhere and raised an eyebrow at her, "and right about now, it should go into effect."

"What is going to happen to me? Am I going to get younger, or, uhm, something else?" he asked, feeling a little worried. His body started to feel sore all over and he winced.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, since the potion was slightly altered, and that specific dosage of ingredients specified in that potion was not met, it will take longer to go into effect, hence what you are feeling right now, I assume." Draco nodded, "Also, it will, well, leave you as a toddler for longer than expected."

Draco was outraged. "What! How-how long exactly? Can't you reverse it?" The soreness in his body turned to burning pain, like he was on fire. His limbs slowly began to tremble.

"Well, about 3 months. And no, I am unable to reverse it," She looked a bit remorseful.

"Wha-t!" Draco's voice cracked as his legs shrunk and he held he arms out in front of his face, they were shrinking as well. "My father will hear about this!"

And those was the last coherent words Draco spoke for quite a while.


End file.
